My Love Life
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: To say the least it's very much a Lemon! Please R&R!
1. Dates with Draco and Harry

Name: Lindsie Jaksin

Age / DOB: 15 / May 24

Mom: Deceased

Dad: Unknown

Siblings: None (adopted at 4)

Hair: Reddish Sandy Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 128 lbs

Race: Human / Dog / Wolf (½ - ¼ of each)

Gender: Female

Abilities: Unknown

Friends: DM & Co.; HP & Co.

SO: Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

House: Slytherin

Chapter 1 – Dates with Draco

It's hard accepting the fact that I'm not completely human. Then again, neither is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Draco is part wolf, part fox and Harry is part fox, part cat spirit. It's a week after start of term and I'm already scared that I am going to fail my OWLs this June. Draco said that Uncle Lucius, his dad, would make sure that I get the best grades possible. I doubt that. I mean I would rather get my own grades than rely on Uncle Lucius to get me passed. I think that I could get some help from Hermione Granger, one of Harry's few friends.

"Lindsie! Eat something," Pansy Parkinson said. "You'll need your strength for what Draco has planned for the two of you tonight. I wish that I could be you, even for just a day."

I smiled at one of my best friends. I knew what she meant when she mentioned Draco and his plans for the night. Before Draco even NOTICED me, he was rumored to be dating Pansy. It was the beginning of classes just after Christmas holidays when he asked me out. It was the week before Christmas when Harry asked me. Little did either know that I was dating both at the same time.

"Thanks, Pansy," I answered. "What would I ever do without you, Crabbe or Goyle to look after me when it comes down to Draco? I guess that I could use whatever strength I can get for tonight."

I shoveled the rest of my waffles into my mouth before gulping down some orange juice. When everything was settled in my stomach, I grabbed my bag and raced off toward my first class, leaving Pansy to explain to Draco where I was. I arrived at the Charms classroom just as the first bell rang out over the grounds. I took my seat and waited patiently for class to start.

By the time the lunch bell rang, my stomach was growling at me to be fed. I shoved my wand and book into my bag. Harry stopped me in the doorway with his wiry frame and bright emerald green gaze. I almost melted on the spot.

"So what's going on between you and Malfoy, Lindsie? I hear that the two of you are dating and have been since just after Christmas. Why didn't you tell him that you were unavailable to see anyone?"

"Because I didn't want to break his heart," I answered. "Besides, doesn't everyone lead a double life at fifteen? I know that Snape does with going back and forth between the Order and Voldemort. You are such a sweet guy, Harry, that sometimes I think your heart is too big for your chest along with your ego and head. Don't get me wrong, but I think that Draco is much better in bed than you will ever be until after you decide to settle down."

He winced at this last statement. I shoved past him to get to the Great Hall for lunch. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to where I was pressed against his hips. I could feel his groin growing hard from the propinquity and the heat radiating from our joined bodies. I breathed a deep sigh of passion before claiming Harry's lips with mine in a passionate kiss. Slowly his hands traveled down from my shoulders to my hips. I broke contact first, gulping down air like I had just swum a mile under water in the lake in the dead of winter.

"Want to shag before afternoon classes?"

I nodded as he yanked me in the direction of the Gryffindor's boy dorms. He muttered the password and pulled me into the common room. We didn't even get up the stairs when we started to strip, leaving a trail of clothing that led straight to his dorm room door. He practically fell on top of me on the bed just as I was pulling his boxers off and tossing them on the floor. He was endowed more than I thought and his left hand trailed down to my pubic area. One of his fingers found its way into my vaginal opening and I gasped with pleasure. Almost immediately, he inserted two more fingers and I groaned, arching up into his muscular chest.

His mouth found its way to my right breast and began to suckle the hardening nipple. I arched farther into his mouth as he continued to work on my vagina with his fingers and my breast with his mouth. I nearly cried when he removed his fingers. Then I felt his penis head gently ask for entrance. I nodded as he pushed into me. I gasped when I felt how thick he was and how tightly he fit into me.

"You feel so good, Lindsie," he whispered around my nipple. "I want more of you right now. I think that we should miss our classes this afternoon and continue doing this until dinner."

"Oh, yes," I gasped. "What a mind-blowing idea."

He pushed in and out of me until I felt like I was about to explode. I felt a slight dampness between my legs. That's when I realized that I had just come all over Harry and his sheets. A minute or two later, I felt a second heavier moisture. Harry had just come inside of me. I raked my nails over his back as he continued his rhythm. I matched him with my thrusting hips. He pulled out, dripping with a milky substance. I moved to where I had his penis between my breasts and began to titty fuck him to get more of his essence out of his penis. When I succeeded, I licked him clean with my breasts still milking him for everything he had. He hissed between gritted teeth as I did this. I knew then at that point how to get him to hit the highest point. His hands wrapped themselves in my hair telling me to wrap my entire mouth around his length. I did this to get more pleasure for both of us.

"Oh, Lindsie," he groaned. "Why do you feel so good when you do that? It makes me want to eat you out so fucking badly. Please let me eat you out, baby."

I rotated until my pussy was in his face with his enlarged cock in my mouth. The first thing that I felt was his tongue on my responsive clitoris. He played with that for a second before plunging his tongue into my still wet pussy. I removed my mouth from his penis long enough to gasp for breath and from pleasure. When I got enough of my breath back, I went back to sucking on him while he continued to work on my pussy and clit.

Fifteen minutes later, I was lying against Harry's right thigh while he was licking my pubic hairs clean of any leftover juices that he might have missed. His penis was still pointing up toward the ceiling, dribbling every once and a while with some semen. I got up on my hands and knees thinking that I could guide him to the shower for a quick and wetter sex session. He obliged as I pulled him to the shower room in the corner opposite his bed. I turned on the hot water and grabbed a couple of towels.

"Don't you think we should rest at least for a little while, babe? I mean yeah this great, but I need to rest before going at it again."

"Don't you even try to get out of this one, Harry James Potter. You're still rigid so I think that you can keep going until either you get limp or I get hungry, which ever one comes first."

He rolled his eyes and nodded grudgingly. I pulled him into the shower and the warm water washed over both of us. When it drizzled down to my still aching pussy, I winced in pain. Harry's firm penis pressed into it to take my thoughts of pain away and replace them with ones of pleasure. Our lips met and we began to kiss while he thrust in and out. That's when I felt a slight movement in my lower abdomen. I didn't (and couldn't) tell Harry because of our current lip-lock. I grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it quickly between my hands to lather it up. When it was completely covered in suds, I rubbed it over Harry's muscular back and shoulders. I then levitated it into his hands so that he could do the same for me. When both of our backs were layered with soapsuds, he shoved me up against the wall and turned me around. He pulled out of my pussy before pushing into my anal cavity.

"Oh, yes. I never would have thought of that. Do it to me until we both give out, Harry Potter. It feels so good to have you go back and forth between my pussy and my ass. We should do this more often."

He ass-fucked me until we were both gasping for breath. We rinsed and dried off before returning to the bed so that Harry could Doggie Fuck me until we climaxed again, which I knew wouldn't be too much longer for both of us. Sure enough, within seconds of each other, we both climaxed, screaming out with the ultimate pleasure that only a climax could provide for two post pubescent teens.

An hour later, we were lying next to each other sleeping completely like logs. I dreamt that I had just had a baby by Harry that looked appallingly like Draco. I sat up panting with terror from what my dream had just revealed to me. Harry sat up next to me, rubbing his calloused hands over my shoulders and all over my back, sending shivers and gooseflesh over my arms and legs.

"Everything alright, baby? You seem troubled about something."

"I'm all right. Just a horrific dream about when Mom died. It's okay, really. Let's get back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you up, beloved."

We both lay back down and Harry went back to sleep promptly. I stayed wide-awake for the next half hour, asking myself what my dream had proposed, even if it intended nothing. A few minutes later, I fell asleep, nestling into Harry's armpit.

About four hours later, a prod in my lower back woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over so that Harry's hardened cock was inquiring about my pubic vicinity. Our lips were claimed by the other and he gently pressed into me. I gasped from desire into his mouth while our tongues battled for authority. I pulled away and pushed my hips down so that his entire cock was covered up to the hilt in my dripping roasting pussy. His breath was coming in gasping hisses as I kept up with his cadence. I practically lost my grasp when a bell overhead rang out signaling the conclusion of classes for the day.

"Damn! I guess that we can stop here and start on down to the feast," I said, breathing slowly to still my pumping heart. "But perhaps we should leave one at a time so that Draco doesn't get apprehensive about what's going on with us."

He nodded as we pulled our clothes on and I yanked a comb all the way through my hair to make sure that it didn't look like I had just gotten done with one of the earliest and superlative shags in my school career. I wondered down first so that I could meet up with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy for dinner. A few minutes later on, I arrived at the doorway to the Great Hall. I took a deep gulp of air to calm down my pumping heart and to make sure that I looked as average as achievable. When I knew I was ready to see my three greatest friends and minor boyfriend, I entered to see that everyone was staring at me like I had three heads with six eyes each. Pansy waved me over to the table. Sitting with her was a seething Draco Malfoy. I smiled as naively as I could handle without it looking strained. I could see that it melted his crossly cold brocade because his eyes softened and he smiled tenderly at me.

"Hey, dearest," I said as I slid into the seat next to him. "How was your day? I can't stand taking Arithmacy and Runes with that insufferable bigheaded Mudblood Granger. I long that I can be in the classes that you are because then we get to spend more time with each other."

"You seem unusual, Lindsie," he replied. "It's almost like your shining from the inside out or something. I mean don't get me mistaken but I heard a tale that you and that filthy Mudblood-lover Potter were together and have been since just before Christmas holidays. I bet that Dumbledore can level things out with a bit of influence from Father."

I nodded as I laid a hand on Draco's thigh treacherously close to his already straining groin. In that second, his pants tightened against his continuing to thicken erection. I retracted my hand and started eating my dinner to build what vigor I had used on Harry that afternoon. Draco scarcely touched his food, as did Pansy and the other two all but mechanical goons. Just as I completed my third helping of garlic mashed potatoes, the desserts appeared and I grabbed a dollop of everything in reach of my position at the table. By the time I was done with my treacle tart, Draco grabbed my arm with an adequate amount of force to break the bone. I looked at his face to see that his appearance gave away everything. He sought after me more than Harry did that afternoon and a great deal further. I leaned forward a little to see Pansy's envy written all over her body language and the way she looked at Draco and me.

"I think that we ought to do what we must to get Pansy in on this little pleasure trip in the bedroom, beloved," I whispered to Draco. "She looks like she could hit someone, even if they make a joke about the connection she had with you. Speak to her and see to it that she reacts."

He turned his head enough so that he could hold a rather private discussion with the girl on the other side of him. After a few minutes, he turned back to me and nodded that she had reacted the way that I wanted her to.

"She says that she gets horny just from seeing other couples have sex before jumping in," he whispered just loud enough for me to hear over the roar of the other students. "She also said that she's horny just thinking about it and wants get on track as soon as we reach the dorms after dinner. Are you certain that you want to attach her to this relationship, Lindsie?"

I nodded and reached around him to tap Pansy on the shoulder. "We can leave at this instant if you want. Besides, it'll be fun to have two girls going at the same male for a night before going at each other when he falls asleep. What do you say, Pansy?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded so passionately that I thought she would give herself whiplash for sure. I nodded and smiled at the achievement of getting my first threesome in fifteen years. I stood up, Draco and Pansy following my example. Crabbe and Goyle started as if they sought to protect Draco but he waved them back to their seats telling them that he would see them that night at lights out. The three of us made our way to the dungeon below so that we could get heading in the right direction on our night of gratifying sexual contact that only three horny adolescent bodies could give in the post pubescent stage of human psychology. Pansy all but gasped the password in expectation of the night in front of us. When we entered the green and silver common room, I pushed Draco and Pansy in the direction of an empty dorm room in the boys' dorms further down the hallway than Draco's room. Pansy ran in front of Draco while I followed in the rear still roughly pushing my less important boyfriend after her.

"Here's an appealing undersized one that we could use for the night," Pansy called to us. "I think that we would be relaxed enough if we heave the three beds together. I can't wait to put this whole thing in action. I am getting even hornier now that we're alone with each other. Right, you two?"

I nodded and forced Draco into the smaller than standard dorm room, Pansy following in the rear with the door. Following hearing the soft _click_, all three of us began to strip until we were standing nude in the central point of the room. I waved my wand and the three beds came together with a soft _thunk_ of wood and underused sheets. I tossed it aside and tackled Draco onto the crude sex bed. Pansy sat next to where his head was and began to tousle his slicked back hair. I gently lowered myself onto his hard shaft causing the sweetest noise to escape his lips: wheezing my name and Pansy's, one right after the other, with each plunge of my hips against his. She straddled his face so that her pussy was promptly over his mouth.

"Gobble me up, Draco," she commanded. "I desire to feel your tongue in my pussy and on my clit. I want to know how superior you think I taste."

I saw his tongue slither out of his mouth in the direction of the pussy perched nearby. When it reached its target, Pansy let out a soft whimper as he twirled it first in the region of her clit then in her vagina. I grabbed Draco's right hand and touched it to my left breast so that he could have fun with the hardened nipple. His other hand went to Pansy's right breast so that she could get the same bliss I was from the effortless rub down that he was giving me. I couldn't tell how long had passed, but after a while, Pansy twisted so that she was facing me with her pussy still over Draco's face. We reached out and embraced each other as we thrashed out the same cadence. Our lips met. It was the first (but for the most part, definitely not the last) time that I would ever kiss Pansy while we were having sex, be it with each other or at the same time with Draco.

"Want to change? I want to have his thick dick within me."

I nodded and we switched places. Draco was more expert with his tongue than Harry was. I wanted more. I detached myself from Draco's wet face and grabbed my wand from where I had tossed it. I conjured up some sex toys and passed one to where Pansy was straddling Draco's hips. Two of them I had held in reserve for myself. One was an engorged penis shaped item that a girl could belt around her waist and tie under her legs. I put this one on and stood behind Pansy so that she could get infiltration in both pussy and ass. I eased myself into the fifteen-year-old girl's anal opening, reveling in the gasp of pleasure-ridden ache. I nodded to Draco and we took turns thrusting in and out of her two openings.

"This is what I have been wanting for the last three years," she gasped. "I want the whole lot of what you can give me. I want to have your child, Draco. I don't want this to end! Bequeath it to me!! Fuck me brutal until somebody gives out, be it me or one of you."

We pounded harder until she let out a scream of elation. I saw a drizzle of fluid trickle along Draco's penis and I knew that she had just come all over him. She pulled herself off and pushed one of the toys that I had handed her into her vagina so that she could worm the second into Draco's hole. I pulled out of her to permit her ass to recover from all the stretching that had taken place since we got started. The fourth and last toy that I had conjured up was an undersized vibrator that I put into my own pussy so that I could get as much gratification as I could while I was in Draco's ass and Pansy was alone pleasuring herself. Close to twenty minutes later, Draco had replaced the vibrator and was hammering me into sweet nothingness. He had already come within me once and he looked like he sought to do the same thing to Pansy. I pushed him in the direction of the solitary looking girl and he obliged by removing her toy and shoving his penis in its place. He pounded until his goal was reached before falling onto the rustled sheets and vacant pillows.

"We must have worn him out," I whispered. "So, do you feel like continuing until he wakes up or what? I still have yet to please my sex drive and I haven't had an orgasm yet. Thrill me please, Pansy!"

She looked at me like she really wanted me and we tumbled to the other side of the bed so as not to disturb our principal sex toy. I wanted to be on top so I shoved Pansy onto the bed and pressed my "dick" into her still pulsing burning dripping pussy. She moaned as she reached up to knead my nipples as I did the identical to her. I summoned the vibrator from where Draco had thrown it and put into my pussy. I set it on high so that I could get pleasured at the equivalent speed as the girl underneath me. Half an hour later, I was dribbling a filmy gummy fluid all over Pansy's legs and the sheets underneath her. I felt another minor movement in my stomach. I knew that I would have to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning to see if my definitive doubts were true.

"Not including me, I see," Draco said from behind me. "I never would have thought that the two girls I wanted sex from the most were doing it to each other. Now let me feel that hot ass around my dick, you ill-disciplined little girl."

With that, he shoved his thick cock into my anal opening and I gasped from the sting it sent up my spinal column. It also caused me without warning to force the portable dick I had strapped on into Pansy. She prepared to scream again but as an alternative wrapped her ankles about my waist to hold me in position. I moved very little from the exertions that Draco was using on plunging in and out of my ass for the reason of Pansy's leg-lock. On top of that, I still had the vibrator on high in my sore pussy. Pansy realized this and reached in the region of my pussy until she could pull it out and lick off any of my juice.

"You taste like the world's sweetest cotton candy," she sighed. "I wish that Draco would tell me how I taste. I would like to know what he tastes like too. Give me the pleasure to let me taste you, Draco Dearest."

I felt him thrust in one more time before pulling out and placing his dick head over Pansy's apprehensively open mouth. He pumped his cock so that a rivulet of white runny fluid came out and dripped onto her extended tongue. When there was enough for her to ingest, Pansy gulped it down as if she were terrified that it would dissolve before it reached her belly. Draco kissed her sincerely before approaching me. I tasted something that tasted more sugary and clammy than brackish and gooey. Then I realized that I tasted my juices along with juices from the two other people that I was sexually involved with at that moment. I moaned into Draco's mouth as tongues fought over who was the stronger lover. I felt a gentle probe at my entry before I realized that Pansy has slipped down to where her face was in my crotch region. I pressed my hips down so that her tongue could have a better way in to my pussy. I wanted to feel what she felt when Draco first probed her with his tongue.

"I want more," I whispered. "Give me more. Fuck me until I die if you have to. I want you to fuck me until you can't fuck me any more. Please, Draco, Pansy. Fuck me like there is no tomorrow. I want you both to take what you will of me and let me take what I want from you two."

Pansy's nose elated my clit, sending an appalling flood of pleasure throughout my body as if it were Draco's cock. I plunged my hips up and down causing Pansy's tongue to plunge in and out of me as if it really were his dick buried in me. Draco's mouth was tough in an effort on my left breast even as one of his hands worked on my right. I weaved my right hand fingers through his hair while my other found Pansy's cranium. A razor-sharp twinge in my left breast sent an astonishing gesture of pleasure into my pussy causing me to come all over Pansy's face. I felt something balmy and fluid-like run down my stomach. I would unquestionably talk to Madame Pomfrey the next morning. Pansy withdrew allowing Draco to take over my pussy area while she unstrapped my "dick" and refastened it around her own waist and between her legs. She vigorously pushed it into my ass and shoved it in and out until I screamed like never before. Draco was still functioning on my pussy and I began to howl with contentment as both had their way with me.

The next morning, I woke up in the crook of Draco's left arm. I also happened to be staring at Pansy, happily nestled in the crook of the reverse arm. With his grin back in place, I sat up as softly as I could and stretched out my arms. I looked at my stomach to see a slight bulge. My left nipple was starting to turn crimson from where Draco had bitten it the night before. My groin area wasn't much sorer than I had expected after two sex sessions in the same day. I tried to form what was amiss with the day when I realized that it was Saturday and that I hadn't heard any class bells since the preceding evening just prior to dinner. I still wanted to see the nurse about the likelihood of me being heavy with child with two boys' baby. I was really eager that it was going to be Harry's because he DID get to me first. But I was on tenterhooks that it was going to be Draco's because he was undeniably a better bedmate than Harry ever was even before we started dating. I gently got out of bed and dressed in the prior day's outfit.

"Where are you disappearing off to? It's too early on to be going anyplace right at the present moment. Come back to bed and let's get back to what we were doing last night, Lindsie. Also, neither one of you ladies even throated me yet. I was eager to get that finished before brunch."

"I can't. I didn't feel all that good before dinner and I was hoping that Madame Pomfrey would inform me what's amiss. I mean, I would be keen on throating you right at the moment, Draco love, but I've been worried about this ever since last night. I swear that we can do what ever you want when I get back. You have my word on it."

With that, I left the dorm room and made my way to the Hospital Wing. When I arrived, I called to the nurse. A minute later, she was probing every inch of me through my attire. She snorted and went to her office to get something. Minutes passed before she returned with a diminutive container labeled Molly's Pregnancy Potion. She poured out a teaspoonful and just about forced it down my throat. It tasted vinegary, brackish and bittersweet enough to make me choke. It was like sucking on vinegar soaked socks mixed with week old Ramen noodles and topped with rotting brown sugar. I started hacking trying to get the flavor out of my mouth.

"It's tough to tell the gender of the pups accurately now. When was the last time you had sex in the last year and who was it with, Miss Jaksin?"

"Just before Christmas by means of Harry Potter. Why? Can it be factual that I'm heavy with child, Madame Pomfrey? I knew that I would give birth to kids someday but this is too quickly for me to be heavy with child."

"Yes, it's spot on. For the reason that I required you to deliberately authenticate your own uncertainties by answering your own issue. I will alert the Headmaster and ask him to let you get your work from Miss Granger. She will be your only hope of passing your OWLs this year and I wouldn't want you to be behind schedule. I have turned out to be rather affectionate of you, young lady. If you have any complications, come see me and tell me what's happening. When you reach the third trimester, I will detain you bed rest and get Albus to delay your OWLs until you have the brood. Understand?"

"Brood? But how?"

"You are not totally human. You will have somewhere between two and six pups when the occasion comes. Now go get some brunch. I don't want any half-starved offspring on my hands or wandering around the school with the Ghosts before they're born, Miss Jaksin."

I nodded and raced back to the dorm where I left Draco and Pansy. Sure enough, they were at it yet again missing one of the three key players: me. I cleared my throat loudly. They stopped and twisted to look at me. I acknowledged Draco's pasty skin tone, but it was the green stare that trapped me.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW COULD YOU? DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHY DIDN'T YOU ENLIGHTEN ME?"

"Now, Lindsie," Harry started, "please try to realize that Draco and I have been together longer than I have ever known you. We've been lovers ever since first year and grew closer throughout our second following him joining the Slytherin lineup. I was hoping that you wouldn't get furious at the reality that we were lovers long before you were. Pansy's in the lavatory looking like shit if you crave to placate her."

I raced to the lavatory and noticed that Pansy was in the corner between the toilet and the bath edge. I held out my hand and she pulled me near her, her lips claiming mine before I knew what even happened. I yanked her up as I started stripping off my by now disheveled garments. I reached out to turn on the hot water, aided simply by my sense of contact. By the time the water was at a suitable heat, the only articles that I was left in were my bra and thong. Pansy undid the catch on my bra while I yanked off my scanty pair of underwear.

"Are you sure that you don't already miss Draco, Pansy? Or do you object if he was making love to Harry long before any of us dated each other? Damn it, girl! Answer me! Answer me before I put your skull all the way through this wall!"

"I'm okay with the truth to facilitate Draco and Harry as lovers," she replied calmly. "Also, how do you suppose Draco got to be so good in bed in the first place? He was always the prevailing one while Harry played the obedient part. That is until he started yearning for something new in the bedroom, which is why he recruited you in the first place. It was you who recruited me long after the fact that Draco had the scheme in the first place. He merely asked me to look suspicious of you two until it dawned on you that I wanted in all along. Now let's get this celebration started."

I looked the shorter girl over, pausing on her breasts and pubic area. I reached out and flicked a nipple with a finger, enjoying the hardening outcome it had on the delicate area. I wrapped my arm around her waist and drew her close allowing my free hand to cup her breast and tenderly massaged it. A trivial breath escaped her lips before she moaned noisily from the connection. Her left hand went immediately for my pussy while her right went to one of my breasts. I whispered a word to summon a two headed vibrating penis so that both of our pussies could get pleasured at the same time that tepid water enveloped us in its balmy embrace. I turned it on and pushed it into our pussies at the same time. Pansy gasped in bliss while my lips traveled until it reached the nipple that I had flicked a minute before. I bit it gently and a rich white liquid poured into my mouth, warmed by an elevated body temperature. It was sugary like chocolate and silky like milk. I realized that I was drinking Pansy's breast milk.

"Well, then," Draco smirked. "Looks like we were omitted from all the fun, Harry. I do trust that Lindsie is drinking Pansy's breast milk. I would love to see how her milk tastes compared to yours, sweetie. Harry, fuck Lindsie Doggie Style while I take over sucking Pansy dry as a bone of her breast milk. Let the double vibrator remain so they stay connected and so that they can carry on getting twice as much pleasure. Then I feel like I want to fuck Lindsie harder than I ever did last night."

Harry jammed his solid firm cock into my ass as Draco detached my mouth and began sucking on the lesion that I had made on Pansy's breast. When Draco got satiated, he squirmed around until he was behind her and followed Harry's model by Doggie Fucking Pansy. Pansy and I screamed in rapture followed abruptly by the two boys as all four of us climaxed within a minute of each other. I felt Harry's come trickle along the backside of my legs while my own dribbled down the interior of my thighs. Draco nodded and Harry pulled out of my ass. Harry then continued on to take out my end of the vibrator so that Draco could fuck me before placing it into his personal cavity and shifting his hips to get a response out of Pansy.

"This will ache more than it did last night, darling, since there is somebody who ought to be joining us in precisely five seconds." A hand that looked a lot like Draco's twisted off the spray of the showerhead. "Right on time, Father. You recall Lindsie? She has been my latest sex plaything. At least ever since Christmas. She is yours to control if you truly wish for someone apart from Mother to fuck once in a while. She's already broken in. All you have to do is Doggie Fuck her and she comes all over your dick even as she screams in pleasure."

"A delight to finally have a go at one of my son's much loved games," Lucius Malfoy said, cocking an eyebrow at my shuddering figure.

He yanked his slacks off and instantaneously slammed his erection into my pussy, stretching it more than Draco's did the night before. I drew in a jagged mouthful of air as Uncle Lucius continued to strip while still inside of me. When he was finally undressed, his right hand went to my left breast and began to massage it before leaning down and nibbling on it. He nibbled until he removed the skin and began to suck my milk right out of my breast. He groaned around the fluid. He completed a few seconds later. He pulled out, escorted Draco and me to the bedroom, and all but broke my back as he shoved me on top of a nearby mattress. Draco sat down and walked around on his knees in anticipation of straddling my face, his cock head directly over my mouth. He grabbed a fistful of my tresses and forced me to throat his whole piece, holding me in position until I got used to having him in my mouth. While he did this, Uncle Lucius slammed into me a second time. Draco began pumping my head setting a rhythm for both him and his father to stick to.

"So unyielding. It feels so delightful to fuck somebody that is merely half human, unlike your mother who is three-quarter. I yearn for her to arrive home with you over the summer, Draco, so as to have a foursome with your mother. Does that appear entertaining to you, Lindsie precious?"

I nodded as best I could around Draco's dick at the one person that was like an uncle to me. A few minutes later on, I felt the twin bed lean a small amount as both Harry and Pansy joined us since the lavatory. Harry shoved his dick into my ass at the same time that Pansy shoved the twin headed vibrator into Draco's ass and her own pussy so that he would come more rapidly and with the intention of having her ability at throating him. Minutes passed before I tasted Draco's extract and felt both Harry's and Uncle Lucius's extract in my pussy and ass. Pansy's was dripping wet onto my torso covering my tits with a sheer gummy fluid. It was at this split second that Harry asked how the young in my stomach were.

"How can you tell? I by no means told anyone with the exception of Madame Pomfrey. How can you know that I am heavy with your children, Harry?"

"I knew yesterday in the bathe when you winced as the water hit your pussy. I also talked to Madame Pomfrey about it. I was apprehensive about you since the earliest day that we had sex. This also happens to be the day of the week that you got heavy with child. You can't hide it from me, Lindsie. Have these babies for me. Have them for the four of us, Baby. I will still love both you and Draco in the same amounts. I am sure that you feel the same about me, Draco and Pansy. When they are born, I will help you take care of them."

"Thank you, Harry," I whispered. "You will be the greatest father these kids will ever have. Draco and Pansy will want to be their godparents when the time comes for them to be named and christened. I am so sure of it. If I depart this life during the delivery, let them identify that I cherished you, Draco and Pansy with all my heart. And I will forever be there watching over them if they ever suppose they are abandoned."

(Three months later)

Three months have passed since that weekend. As it turns out, it took an extensive three months subsequent to Harry and me having sex prior to his semen catching in my eggs. And here it was more or less Christmas and I was as pregnant as ever. Madame Pomfrey told me that it would be an extra week or two before the pups were born. I was strictly bed-ridden by the stern nurse in one of the Hospital Wing beds. I was as uncomfortable as any pregnant young schoolgirl could be when she had more than a solitary child growing in her abdomen. That's when I felt a sharp pain emit from my vaginal area. I nearly screamed but detained it in and winced. Madame Pomfrey noticed and raced to my bedside.

"Contractions, dear," she explained. "They are extremely excruciating with the earliest pregnancy. I would recognize the signs. I have three children of my own. I want you to count until the next one comes and tell me what number you arrived at when it hits you. Do you understand me, Lindsie?"

I nodded and began to count. Right when I hit three hundred and sixty, a sharp pain shot through my body causing me to nearly lose the grip I had on the number in my head. When it was gone, I gasped out the number to the ancient witch next to me and she calculated it into minutes in her mind.

"Every six minutes. There are more than six in your uterus, Lindsie. I can't picture how, but there is. Keep counting until they get closer together. I know it hurts, but you have to go through with this."

I smiled and started to count again in my head. This time I had reached three hundred and three when another sharp pain shot through me. We continued on this route until I could only get to about ninety. Madame Pomfrey instructed me on how to breathe during the birthing so that I wouldn't be quite so worn out when I was through. By the time I got the hang of it, there was pain that didn't go away right off the bat. I guessed that this was the first child's emergence to greet me in person. I was then instructed to push as hard as I could until she could grab the top of the baby's cranium. I continued to push until I heard an infant screaming from contact with the cold air of the room.

"A boy. Name him before the rest can join him."

"James Yuki Potter. I think that I will dub him Snowball."

It became easier to push the other seven children out and name them. Two girls followed the first boy. I named them Yuki Brittany (Flake) and Tsuki Samantha (Eclipse). Another boy was named Gregory Takashi (Kashi). Two more girls were named Jamie Ino (Mia) and Margaret Kagome (Retka). Finally, a boy and a girl were the last two to be born. The boy was named Jonathan Tatsu (JT) and the girl was named Jacqueline Sakura (Saki). Just as I was regaining my breath, Harry, Draco and Pansy burst into the room and stood in the entryway for a minute before racing over to where Madame Pomfrey had wrapped and lay down the children as they entered the human world. I smiled at my three bedmates with acquiescent but favorable thoughts in my mind of what we would do when I felt up to it.

"They're so gorgeous," Harry whispered. "Who was born in the beginning? I want to know who my oldest newborn is so that I can appoint him as leader of the household when or if I get killed by Lord Voldemort."

"Snowball was born earliest. He's the one closest to the pillow with the bit of white fuzz by his left eyeball. Harry, meet your first-born, James Yuki Potter. He is definitely your first-born son, Harry James Potter."

"Which one was born second? I never would have thought that I would see so many features that are so much like mine, including the green eyes and dark hair."

"Flake and Eclipse were born second. Flake is closer toward this side of the bed with the snowy gray eyes and Eclipse is closest to the foot of the bed with the pale blue-green eyes. Kashi is next to her with the lightning shaped birthmark on the right side of his neck next to his earlobe. Mia and Retka are next to each other on the pillow with the matching yellow-green eyes and reddish blonde hair. JT and Saki are on the next bed over exploring each other's faces. The thing is, though, is that they appear to have more of your features than Harry's, Draco. The pale gray eyes, the light blonde hair, and the thin features that run in the Malfoy family. And I think I know why that happened."

Draco's features turned paler than usual and he looked at the two solitary infants that were ignorant to everything around them. I could see him thinking back to three months previous when we had our weekend of sexual contradictions. His eyes rolled back into his head he dropped like a rock to the hard cold floor of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey and Harry managed to get him into a nearby bed so that she could take care of him. I was shocked that he hadn't realized it until I pointed it out to him. I felt a tear trace a path down my cheek. I looked back to where Pansy was and saw that she too was starting to cry. Her rotund features were shaking with the shock that Draco had fathered at least two of my babies.

"I know that you wanted to mother his children, Pansy, but some things happen very differently from what you would expect. I am sure that he still has more than enough semen to get you on your way to having his children. I don't even think that I can handle all eight of them anyway. If you want to take JT and Saki, you can. Besides, I think that Dumbledore can draw up some official adoption papers for you and Draco to put your signature on. I won't long for them too dreadfully much because I will have six other offspring to take care of."

Pansy sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled me into a rigid hug, weeping onto my shoulder like she was petrified and thankful at the same moment in time. I patted her on the back to console her in her aggrieved relief. I felt a slight pressure on my left leg. I looked up to see Harry standing over us with an affectionate gaze. I smiled up at him and pulled him down with a free hand. I kissed him passionately asking for entrance into his mouth with my tongue. He let me in and he deepened it by sitting down hard, nearly bouncing Pansy off the opposite side. She stood up anyway and walked over to the bed that the unconscious Draco was draped on. She lay down next to him. Her shoulders were shaking again from crying. Harry twisted until he was practically lying on top of me and pressed his pelvic bone into mine. His penis was hardening, stretching the fabric of his pants almost to the limit. I broke the kiss and moved my lips downward on his neck so that I could nibble on the tender flesh over his veins. His right hand traveled up until it was resting on my left breast and he began to massage it tenderly. I moaned against his neck, my breaths coming and going in rasps.

"Not here, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey chided. "Wait until she gets out of here before starting that up. She needs all of her strength back before doing anymore out of class activities. Besides, I don't think that she would want to have kids this time next year, young man. You and Miss Parkinson need to leave. Mr. Malfoy should wake up in a few minutes and he will join you in the Great Hall for supper."

I groaned as Harry's weight lifted off of me, his pants still straining to keep his erection from showing too much. I giggled at the sight before me. Pansy joined in for only a moment when she suddenly disappeared out the door, tears streaming down her round cheeks like rivers. I pushed on one of Harry's legs to follow her, which he did with several backwards glances in my direction. When he was out the door, he turned and walked after Pansy to get her to calm down enough so that she could talk to him about what I had proposed to her about adopting JT and Saki.

(3 weeks later)

The week after Christmas, I was back in classes and attending strict study sessions with Harry, Ron and Hermione after dinner. Some nights I wouldn't get back to the common room until close to 2 or 3 in the morning. A few times, I stayed with Hermione in her dorm for a while so that we could go down to breakfast together and so that a teacher wouldn't catch me. The only time I was ever caught was when Professor Umbridge was escorting one of the Weasley twins back to the Gryffindor dorms. I quickly hid behind a large statue of a gargoyle. I was barely breathing, waiting for the teacher and her charge to pass by so that I could get to the common room entrance. Just as they arrived at my hiding spot, I sneezed causing Umbridge to turn on her heel and look around the nearly empty hallway.

"Who's there?" she asked the air. "If there is another student wandering around these halls, I will certainly give them a detention every night from now until the end of the school year." She paused. "Just as I thought. Whoever just sneezed was smart enough to go in the opposite direction just to avoid me. Come along, Mr. Weasley."

"Actually it was my shoe," he answered. "And please, call me Fred. I am younger than you by at least 30 years and I would like to stay that way until you are turning in your grave, you old hag! I sometimes wonder what it must be like to lead a double life like you. I wouldn't mind being an English spy in the Middle East."

He laughed and ran off in the direction I had just come from. Umbridge looked as if she wanted to follow him but decided against it and left down another hallway that lead to her office in the DADA classroom. I breathed a small sigh of relief and cautiously looked around until I was certain that I was alone. I finished making my favorite path to the dungeons, told the wall the password and stepped inside. I stopped in my tracks to see Umbridge sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, poking the fire with little prods from a metal rod at the end of her wand.

"I see that you made it back safely," she said, her back still to me. "What were you doing out in the hallways at 4 in the morning anyway, Miss Jaksin? I thought that all the students had to be in their beds by lights out, which just so happens to have been 6 hours ago."

When she turned around, I was already halfway down the girl's dorms hallway to get my pajamas on and snuggle into my bed to make it look like I had been there most of the night. I heard her scream in frustration at not being able to hand out at least one more detention to a student that was out of bed after-hours. I smiled in satisfaction at the thought that I had slipped through her hands more than once when I was done studying with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

The next morning, someone was shaking me hard. I slowly swam up to consciousness to see that Pansy was standing over me, saying something about the children. I jerked into a sitting position to let her know that I was listening.

"Umbridge went to Madame Pomfrey yesterday and inquired about the pups," she was panting. "She sent me an owl at breakfast and told me to come wake you. She wants you there to confirm the fact the all but JT and Saki are yours, Lindsie. Please, come quickly!"

I pulled a T-shirt on over my pajama top and slipped my feet into a pair of slip-on shoes that I had gotten from Harry that Christmas. I followed Pansy to the Hospital Wing. When we arrived, Umbridge was questioning the nurse about which ones were mine and which ones weren't. I strolled over to the teacher and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump almost a foot in the air.

"Okay, spill everything," she sneered. "Which of these brats are yours, Miss Jaksin? For all I know, you had Madame Pomfrey here smuggle in children off the streets of London to get me confused. NOW ANSWER ME!"

"All of them but the two on that bed there," I answered. "Those two belong to Pansy here. And no, I did NOT have the nurse smuggle them in off the streets of London, _Professor_ Umbridge. She is an honorable citizen of the wizarding world no matter what you think of her. Not only that but she has taken care of me and Pansy during and after our pregnancies. Unless you want to get sacked, I suggest that you leave Madame Pomfrey, Pansy and me alone until the end of the school year."

She stared at me dumfounded at the fact that I had just threatened her with getting sacked. I knew that Cornelius Fudge would never listen to a fifth year Hogwarts student but at least I could have tried to get through to him through Dumbledore. But as it turns out, Dumbledore wasn't anywhere near the school, so I was really at the mercy of the thickset toad-like woman before me. I turned on my heel and left the room, pulling Pansy along behind me toward my dorm room. When we were as far from the Hospital Wing as possible, we ran into Harry and Draco. They were leaning against the wall behind a large statue of a Gargoyle, kissing and oblivious to everything around them. Pansy cleared her throat so that the two boys would quite their quick hallway make-out session and see that they were not alone.

"Hello, boys," I purred. "Having a quickie in the hallway, I see. Mind if we join you in the dorms so that we can get lathered up before dinner? I'm sure that Umbridge would have a fit if she saw the two of you making out behind a statue of Bertoff the Warrior Gargoyle. What say you, Pansy?"

The girl next to me nodded in agreement. "I would love to be sexually involved right now," she answered quietly. "I have had a trying day so far. What better way than to alleviate me of my apprehension than having sex before dinner? I put entitlement to Harry for the afternoon, if you don't take offense, Lindsie."

"Not at all. Moreover, Draco is superior at other things than Harry ever will be if he takes instruction from the prevailing male. Right, Harry darling?"

The flush rose in Harry's cheeks as he looked down at his feet. I smiled at my triumph over the Boy Who Lived. Usually, he would come back with a smart retort, but my guess was that he was still recovering from the shock of being found in the hallway making out with the boy he claimed to have fallen in love with during our first year. The four of us then made our way to the Slytherin dorms for a quick sex session before dinner that night.

Six hours later, I woke up to see that Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. I sat up, laying a hand on his right shoulder to let him know that he wasn't the only one awake. He turned his head enough to look at me with tear reddened eyes and small rivulets running down his cheeks.

"What's up, Harry?" I asked. "You look like shit. Please tell me what's wrong. I want to know what you're crying about. Please tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it," he sniffled. "My scar is acting up and sometimes it gets so painful that it makes me want to cry. On top of that, Ron wants to kill me because I have spending more time with you, Draco and Pansy than I have with him and Hermione. I can't believe that he would even dare to call himself my friend. Hermione is just as bad if not worse. Ever since she started tutoring you, Ron and me, I have been looking at her staring at you. I think that she wants you, Lindsie."

"What makes you think that, Harry? The only girl that I have ever let have me is Pansy. It's like she knows how to pleasure me just as much as Draco does. I have seen Hermione looking at me out of the corner of my eye ever since the children were born. I think that she sees a little of her in me when it comes down to book smarts. Please try to understand that for me, Harry. And you just told me what you didn't want to talk about, you know? I love you, baby."

I wrapped my arms around him and he ran his hands up and down my upper arms with his calloused hands. I squeezed before letting go and getting out of the bed. I pulled on my favorite pair of faded blue jeans, a T-shirt with a relief of Naruto Uzumaki and slid my feet into the only pair of flip-flops that I knew would last me until the next school year. Draco wormed his arms around my shoulders, kissing me along my neck. I turned as much as necessary so that our lips could fight for supremacy. Harry sauntered up behind me, grinding his hips against my butt and kissing me where Draco left off. I felt Draco's erection in the beginning against the front of my pants. Harry's hardened dick harmonized with Draco's, pressing in between my ass cheeks through my pants.

"Let's eat something first," I mumbled, breaking the kiss with Draco. "I haven't had anything to eat in twelve hours and I need to build up my vigor up in order to fool around with the kids. Besides I would like to talk to Hermione concerning a trivial quantity of things."

I wiggled out from between them and made my way to the Great Hall. Just as I was about to leave the common room, I ran into Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's up guys? How about some breakfast? I'm starved. I'm on my way to the Great Hall to get something to eat. I could bring back a few things for you if you haven't already eaten."

They looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and shoved past them so that I could get some food in my belly. A large grubby hand landed on my left shoulder. I turned to see that Goyle was holding me back. I pushed his hand off my shoulder and made my escape to the Great Hall. A few minutes later, Draco and Pansy joined me. I smiled at them before finishing my waffles and gulping down my orange juice.

"Lindsie," Draco asked, "why were you in such a hurry this morning? You seemed anxious about something. And I know that it has nothing to do with the children because Madame Pomfrey has them well taken care of. I would know. I checked on them last night and they were already playing with each other just like any infants their age. So spill everything."

"Can we talk outside under the tree by the lake? That's the only place I feel comfortable without being overheard by other students. I mean, news travels fast around here anyway, but not as fast if you're outside and spread out over the grounds."

I pulled out a small piece of parchment that I always kept in my back pocket, scribbled a quick note on it with a mini auto inking quill, folded it, tapped it with my wand and flew it over to Harry. Within a few minutes, Harry had responded with a quickly scribbled agreement under the one condition that Ron and Hermione join them in the predestined spot. I looked over in the direction of the Gryffindor table, saw Harry looking in our direction, and nodded my understanding. He gave me the thumbs up before returning to his breakfast with his two best friends.

"It's almost time for classes," Draco stated. "If you want to talk this afternoon during our free period before dinner, that's fine with me. We can meet up at two so that everyone can have time to set their books and stuff down in their dorms and grab something to eat. Sound good to you, Lindsie? Is that all right, Pansy?"

We both nodded. The bell rang and I raced off towards Potions. I met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the classroom and asked where Snape was.

"Looking for me, Miss Jaksin?" asked a cold voice behind me. "If you are, then I have your homework assignment from last Friday that you missed. You have a week to make it up, or you fail this semester and I disqualify you from the Potions portion of the OWL testing. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will also have this option or they will be joining you in the Room of Requirement where all of the disqualified students will be staying until after everyone else is done with their testing."

I groaned as I slapped myself in the forehead. If I failed the semester and was disqualified from the Potions portion of the OWLs, I was screwed for making it into the Aurors Office at the Ministry of Magic with Harry. If I were lucky, I would be sent off to Romania to join Charlie Weasley in helping care for the multiple dragon colonies out there. Or I could join Bill Weasley on his excursions for Gringotts. I always was good at Arithmacy and Mathematics.

"I give up," Harry complained. "Why does McGonagall even bother putting Potions on my schedule? Snape is too tough on us about everything, especially on me, you, Ron and Hermione. It's always 'Malfoy this, Malfoy that.' Why can't he just give up on his Malfoy doting long enough to see that we are trying to our best?"

"At least we know what good Draco does in the bedroom," I whispered in his ear causing him to blush deeply. "I mean, come on, Harry. Snape only dotes on Malfoy because of house affiliation. You of all people should know that. I only dote on Malfoy because of his manners in bed. Yours too for that matter."

Harry turned scarlet as we took our seats in the dungeons classroom. I sat next to Draco while the Golden Trio sat at their own table. Every chance I had, I would steal a look over at Hermione looking at me like she was craving to touch me in the way that Harry and Draco did before and after the children were born. I smiled at her and she averted her gaze to Snape and his lecture. When the bell finally rang, I shoved my notebook into my bag and set my glass vial of potion on Snape's desk close to the middle just to make sure that it wasn't "accidentally" knocked off by someone that didn't like me for what I was doing with 3 of my fellow classmates.

"Miss Jaksin," Snape called after me. "Wait a moment. I need to have a word or two about your methods of getting your potions right on the first try. The only other person to do that is Miss Granger. Not only that, but Madame Pomfrey wants me to allow you to leave class early on Mondays and Wednesdays for your monthly post-pregnancy check-up. Now tell me about your potion making method."

I pulled out my tattered Potions textbook and flipped to a page with notes in the margins on the potion in question. I showed it to him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. I smiled when he looked at me.

"Simple enough, right? I got the idea when I heard a rumor that you left your sixth year textbook behind. It helps enough for me to get by. How could I pass up the opportunity, Severus Snape? I know all about your half breed mother."

"But you are only a fifth year," he stammered. "And how could you know who my mother is? So what if she was a half-breed. She was always the best at what she did no matter what others thought of her. Now get out of my classroom. I don't want to see you again until next class or when you turn your homework in. GET OUT!"

I promptly obeyed and practically ran out of the Potions classroom. I caught up with Draco at the dinner table a few minutes later. I quickly told him and Pansy what had happened. I dared a look up at the staff table to see that Snape had stayed in his classroom and McGonagall was looking worried about something. Dumbledore still looked distracted by whatever was on his mind and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Harry conferring with Ron and Hermione about something.

"Draco," I said. "I want to talk to Harry about something. I promise I won't be too long. If I'm not back over here by the time dinner is over, come get me and drag me back to the dorms. Pansy, keep him straight until I get back."

Both nodded as I stood up and made my way to the opposite side of the Great Hall to talk to my other lover. I tapped him on the shoulder and he jerked. He looked up to me and smiled, before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry darling," I said sweetly. "May I have a word with you about something? I am having trouble in Potions and Snape told me to talk to you so that maybe you could get Hermione to help if and when she gets the time outside of class. I promise that I will be the best post-class student to come out of this alive. And trust me when I say I know how hard Hermione has been on you and Ron outside of Quidditch training."


	2. Help with Potions

Chapter 2 – Help with Potions

Harry smiled at me and nodded. "Alright," he muttered. "Just don't make me do anything that I might regret."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Think about what just happened a few months ago, you twit," I answered. "If I do then kill me. By the way, how has Quidditch training been going? I know that it's been hard on Ron because he's following in the shadows of Fred and George."

"Not too bad," he replied. "It's really about the same except for the fact that Ron has train extra hard at each training session. And then on top of everything else there's the whole thing with studying for the OWLs and the kids. How are the kids anyway?"

I shrugged, held my hand out in front of me and tilted it back and forth. I pulled a face and Harry laughed. I smiled at the thought that I could get him to smile in the midst of everything that has been going on for the last few months.

"So is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I thought for a minute before shaking my head and kissing him gently on the mouth. "Just be careful out there on the field."

He nodded. I stood up just as Draco was walking toward me. I smiled sweetly and made my way to the Slytherin table to finish my dinner. By the time I finished my mashed potatoes and gravy, the desserts were appearing. I quickly shoveled some pie and tarts into my mouth before dragging Draco and Pansy to our special dorm. I looked across the Great Hall at Harry and nodded. He stood up and followed us. I thought that this was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
